People need to drink sufficient water a day to stay in good health. However many people do not drink sufficient water and give the following reasons for that: they do not have enough time, they do not feel thirsty, they forget to drink, etc. It is reported that many people live with a level of mild dehydration. Some people do not drink until they feel thirsty. But the fact is that waiting to drink until parched is a mistake that means that the water level in the blood is so low that water is drawn from the salivary glands, which cues thirst and already has a negative impact on their health. Many chronic symptoms are actually signs of dehydration. Moreover, the senior adult is not able to rely on feeling thirsty, as the sense of thirst declines with age.